Secrets and Confessions
by Sweet67qt
Summary: helga plays the role of spy , discovers she has a new talent she never even thought she'd have, and confessions you never thought you'd hear
1. Singing lessons

Untitled Chapter 1 

One day after school, Helga and Phoebe were walking home when Helga spotted Arnold talking to Gerald in the park. Helga said she'd just see Phoebe tomorrow, because she had "some business to take care of." 

Helga walked over toward Arnold trying to be unoticed. When she was finally about to approuch him, she felt something literally pull her back. But as she turned around, no one was there. She shook it off and turned back to where Arnold WAS. He had walked on with Gerald heading toward her house. 

"That the heck? Arnold lives over there. What the...? Why's he heading to MY house?" Helga suspitiously followed them. 

Arnold and Gerald were walking up the steps to her next-door neighbor's house. 

"Huh? Isn't that, that old lady's house who always asks to borrow pickles from us? Why in the world are they going there? That lady is strange!" Helga thought. She snuck closer to get a better veiw. She could hear Arnold and Gerald talking so she tried to listen, she it failed. For before she could get close enough they had already entered the house. Which was strange because she didn't see anyone at the door. They just walked in as if they lived there. 

Helga went in her house, racing up the stairs and into her bedroom to get a better look, since her window overlooked one of the windows in the house, hoping to see what was going on. The window in the house was all foggy and dirty. You couldn't see someone even if they were pressed up against that window. Helga ran into her parent's room to see if she could see anything from their window. Nothing. It was the window in the back of the house, so unless they were in the backyard, They couldn't be seen. She heard a door open. She walked cautiously to the steps. Then she heard a scream. Helga jumped and slipped down the steps. She grabbed on to the bannister and opened her stardled, shut eyes. With a sigh of releif, she saw her sister, Olga at the door. Never had she been so happy to see Olga. 

Olga ran up to her and said, "Oh, my dear baby sister, how I've missed you so." Helga wasn't as irretated as usual, because of her recent scare. She greeted Olga and almost forgot about what she was doing until she remember that scream she heard. 

"D-did you scream just before?" said Helga with a bit of a studder in her voice. 

"Oh, that! Well, it's nothing. I thought I..." Olga coughed as if stalling "...saw a flying worm or something. Yeah. But it was only an everyday bird." Helga eyed Olga strangely. 

"Yeah, Olga. Sure. Alright then. Mom and Dad are out right now." Helga mumbled, "Obviously since they would've been knocking over everything in the house just to see precious Olga. Ha!" 

Helga showed Olga into the kitchen and began to close the door. She took a quick look outside for Arnold or Gerald, but didn't see them, so she shut the door and went in the kitchen with Olga. 

Olga and Helga pretty much sat in silence until their parents came home. As usual, Olga was the center of attention and Helga was ignored. Helga went up to write in her diary about the strange happenings of the day. 

The next day Helga kind of forgot to act like herself. In fact, she didn't pick on anybody. She spyed on Arnold and Gerald the whole day trying to figure out what was going on. She heard them talking about something at lunch, but couldn't really understand. She wanted to get closer but didn't know how to go unnoticed. She walked over to Rhonda's table. 

"And WHAT are YOU doing here?" barked Rhonda.

"It's a free country! I can sit wherever i want!" 

"Yeah, well, not at OUR table. You'll just HAFTA sit somewhere else." Helga picked up her lunch tray, glared at Rhonda, and left. 

Helga "happened" to pass by Arnold's table. She overheard them say stuff but couldn't make it out. She could only make out something like, "The house.....Mrs. Butley....him....wonder if Helga knows..." That got Helga real suspitious, or more then she already had been.

"Wonder if I know what?" she thought. Arnold realized someone was behind them and turned around. But Helga had already ducked in back of a garbage can. Arnold and Gerald went to clean off there trays as the bell rang. Helga rushed to class eyeing them curiously.

After school, she followed Arnold again. In fact, she did this for the rest of the week, and everyday he, and sometimes Gerald, would go back to that house. By the fifth day, she decided to confront them and see what other information she could get. 

"So, Football Head, the gang's planning on going out to the vacant lot to play some baseball. First time out for the season. You and Tall Hair Boy gonna come? Or do you have some other Football-headed plans?" Arnold looked at her strangely. 

"Well, Gerald and I were gonna - "

"Yes....??" Helga interrupted anxiously.

"Um....we were planning on going anyway." Arnold said with uncertainy in his voice.

"Yeah, well you BETTER, football head! You of all people need practice." said Helga as Arnold sighed.

"Whatever you say, Helga." Helga marched off. 

Helga went straight to the vacant lot, but didn't manage to get there. On her way there she ran into Olga. 

"Why hello, baby sister. I just thought of soemthing fun for us to do."

"Yeah, that's great, Olga. Can't this wait 'til later? I have practice."

"Now, Helga. You can play with your little friends later." Olga dragged her home. Helga trying to get away the whole time.

"What's your deal?" asked Helga. 

"We're going to have singing lessons. Won't that be fun?" Olga said with a smile.

"SINGING lessons?? You've GOT to be kiddng. I have to sing in school for god's sake, isn't that enough??" 

"Oh, don't be silly, Helga. Believe me, singing's one of the most satisfyng gifts of life. Whatever you feel, just sing it."

"WHATEVER I feel? Well, I feel like running out of the house and escaping to the vacant lot, does that count?"

"It's a start. Here, try this. It's just scale....." Olga sings: "Doe Rey Me Fa So La Tee Do, Do Tee La So Fa Me Rey Doe."

"Oh, brother!" Helga rolls her eyes. "Doe Rey Me Fa So La Tee Do, Do Tee La So Fa Me Rey Doe." She speaks out every lyric.

"Come on, Helga. Be serious. Know what might help? My last music teacher taught me this. Think about something that you like or enjoy. Something or even someone that makes you happy. Beleive me, it works." Helga sighs. She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, thinks about Arnold, and let's her voice do al the work. Helga has never REALY trying 2 sing before, so this felt kind of weird for her. She sang every note, and each time she'd getb this unreconizable feeling in her chest. And for the first time in the past few days, she felt relaxed. Helga opened her eyes and saw Olga and both her parents starting a her in awe. For a moment, she thought she had done something wrong. Then, Olga smiled and went to the piano. She handed Helga papers with lyrics and asked her to sing along. Helga was a little relectant, but remembered how she had just felt, so she took the papers and waited for the music. 

Mariem and Bob sat down on the couch and waited anxiously to see if their ears deceived them. One note, one lyric after another, Helga sang like a bird on the first day of spring. Helga could actually sing. Really good, might I add. And for the very first time in her life, her family noticed her. And she enjoyed the attention.  var yvnContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001074yvnR='us';yfnEA(0);geovisit();


	2. The next Helena Polson?

Untitled Chapter 2 

The next day, Harold came up to Helga and said, while eating a Mr. Fudgee, "Hey, Helga. Why weren't you at Gerald Feild for practice yesterday?" 

"I...uh...I was um...." Helga said trying to come up with something fast. "What's it to you, anyway, Pink boy??" 

"Geez, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." Helga gave him a glare and walked off knocking everyone out of the way to get to class. 

"Hey, Helga" Phoebe came running toward her waving a paperin teh air. 

"Hear what?" questioned Helga, in the most enthusiastic voice she could. 

"There's going to be a karaoke club opening up this friday.And the opening night is specifically for kids under 16." Hegla's eyes opened wide, thinking, "She knows." 

"Uh, so? Why would I care?" Helga responded nonchalantly. 

"No! Look!." Phoebe gave her the paper. "Look who'll be there! The youngest, yet best singer in the town....." Helga's mind made it sound like "Helga Potaki, because for soem reaosn what had happened last night bothered her and she really wans't sure if she wanted anyone to know. Probably because it really wasn't expected of her."

"What?" Helga asked for reassurance. 

"Helena Polson." Phoebe repeated. 

"Oh..yeah. Yeah, I guess she's alright." Helga said in her dull voice. 

"Alright?! She's my idol. She's our age, yet sings like an angel. Know what I'd give to be able to sing like her?" 

"Why? Singing no big deal. Besides, you're good at everything else....Why sing?" Phoebe sighed. 

"You wouldn't understand." 

At lunch that day, she spotted Arnold eating his lunch. She ducked behind the garbage can. "Oh, Arnold. If I only had the guts, I'd sing to you. For it's you who has inspired me to sing in teh fist place. And......Wait a minute!..." Helga saw Arnold handing Gerald a small, square package under the table. helga once again, got that suspitious feeling again. "What's going on here?" She thought. Gerald walked over to Sid and handed him the package. That did it. helga was determined to find out what's up. 

On the way home, she followed Arnold, Gerald, and now, Sid. And once again, they al headed to her next door neighbor's house. This time, she made it home before they even got there. But wans't that far ahead. they rang the dorrbell, but Helga didn't hear a bell, and all three of them walked in. Helga was about to walk outside until once she got to the door, the knob turned and in came a shadow. She backed away and saw this tall man walk in. Someone she had never seen before. But once again, it was a false alert, because before she could say something, Olga came running and threw her arms around him shouting "Brian!" Helga realy didn't care anymore who he was since Olga knew him. That's ok, bcause neither of them noticed her either. 

Helga walked outside and saw Sid run out of the house. He didn't stop, just kept running. Helga watched him ad wondered where the other two were. She walked closer to the house and all she heard was silence. She heard a dorr slam. As a reflex, she turned around to see it was her door. Then when she turned around again, the next door's door was opened. And as she searched for Arnold, she saw Gerald running the same way Sid was. Helga, puzzled, watched the door for Arnold. Once again, nothing. Then, all of a sudden she heard music. But it wasn't from her house. It was from the neighbor's house. Then, she heard a noise coming from the house; not music. The music had stopped. It sounded like horse hoves. She then saw Arnold running out of the house 30 seconds after that too. Te door closed, but Hlga couldn't see anyone, let alone anything, in the house. It was too dark. 

Helga went back into her house and OF COURSE Olga spotted her as she was talking to Brian. Helga tried to pass her by in fear of what was aout to come next. 

"Oh, here she is." Olga told Brian. "Why don't we show Brian what a great voice you have?" 

"I rather not." Helga responded coldly. 

"I'd really like to hear your voice. From what Olga tells me, you could be the next Helena Polson." Brian said with a smile. 

"Yeah, yeah. I don't think I wanna sing anymore. I mean, What's so special about it anyway?" 

"Oh, but Helga. Singing is a rare and wonderful gift. Only a few people in the world are REALL gifted with the talent to sing. Come on, no one's around. Jus for fun, huh?" Helga sighed. 

"Oh, alright." Brian and Olga exchanged smiles. Olga went to the piano and helga stood near-by. Helga picked up the lyrics and sang. But she didn't sound like she did the other night. She wasn't trying. 

"Come on, Helga. Like you did last night. Picture something that makes you happy and just let your voice do all the work. Now try again." Olga began to play again. Brian listened attentively. Helga closed her eyes, took a deep breath and looked down at her music, picturing Arnold. She got that strange, yet relaxing feeling again as she sang every note. With a smile on her face she started to forge about anything she was worried about and was having fun. She really did love to sing. As she stopped, she looked at Brian and she noticed he was writing on a peice of paper. 

"Watcha got there?" asked Helga. 

"Oooh, nothing. Just a few notes." 

"Notes, huh? Can I see?" 

"If you really want." Helga read it, but he had scratchy handwriting. She did manage to read "beautiful projection and enthusiasium.......rating: 15" Helga handed the paper back. 

"Brian's an agent." said Olga. 

"What? Like an F.B.I. agent?" 

"Not exactly, though I do admire their work." Brian said with a manly giggle. "I'm an agent for Kathy Records. And I'd be honored if I could be your agent. You truely have a gift. And from what I see, you know it too." Helga was speechless. "Well, you thing about it, I'll be back in afew days or you can give me a call. here's my card." Brian handed Helga a card and walked out the door. 

That night Helga wrote in her diary. She didn't know what to do about eitehr situation. She loved to sing, she had discovered that, but wasn't sure if she wanted the world to know. Could she handle the pressure? What would she friends say about her? I mena, singing isn't exactly her nature. And what about Anold and the other two. That the HECK are they doing, coming next door, almost every day?? 

Right before Helga went to bed, Olga came in and thought she'd have a big sister talk with Helga about Brian's offer. Were they actualy starting to get along? For some reason, Olga told Helga not to take Brian's offer, maybe not in those exat words, but she was hinting at it 

"Are you going to except Brian as your agent?" Olga asked. 

"I really don't know what to do." 

Well, it is a tough job. If you were to become a singer, it's a lot of work and you'll have to make a lot of sacrafises. And if you do make it, no one knows how long it'll last and you don't wanna get your hopes up....." Olga realized how Helga was turning away like, she did't wanna hear, nor expect to hear this from her. "......Listen to me, baby sister. You like to sing, then I have faith in you. Singing is god's gift to you, and what you do with it, is your gift back to him." 

"Thanx, Olga." Helga smiled at Olga and Olga returned the smile.  var yvnContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001074geovisit();


	3. The Next Door Neighbor

Untitled Chapter 3 

The next day, wasn't out of the ordinary much. Well, until Helga got home. For some reason, Arnold was at her house. Helga dropped her books and stared at Anold confused. Arnold saw her and said, "Oh, hey Helga." Helga shook her head and wiped off her look of astonishment and responded, 

"What are you doing in my house, Football Head?" 

"Arnie here, dropped his papers on our frontyard yesterday as he was walking home. So, he came to pick them up and your mother invited him in." Mr. Potaki told Helga. 

"O-oh, well, excuse me, if you need anything, I'll be in my room..um...tata!" Helga ran upstairs. "Arnold?!? In my house???" Helga fell backwards on her bed. "To think, Arnold, the one I love, is in my very own house." A little Helga appeared on her shoulder, call it her conscience. 

"Then why aren't YOU down there? Oh brother! What a dope!" said Helga's conscience. 

"Yeah, right! By now, we should both know I can't talk to him without insulting him and that football head of his." Helga told herself. 

"That's because you're not trying hard enough." came another voice from her window. 

"Who said that?" Helga startled. There came Phoebe climbing into her bedroom. 

"My god! Phoebe, what are you doing here??" 

"I'm sorry, Helga, but no one would let me in through the front door, and I have to tell you soemthing real important." 

"That's what phones are for, Phoebe." 

"Yes, but I have to show you something." 

"What?" 

"Do you know your neighbors that well?" 

"You mean those freaky ones? No, never cared to. Why?" 

"Well, look outside." Helga went to the window. 

"Oh my God! Is that...? Why he looks just like Anold, except a little older." 

"Yes -" 

"No, You don't think...." 

"Yes, I know. Haven't you wondered why Arnold has been going there everyday?" 

"Um, no never accured to me." Helga said nervously. Helga looked back outside. "How long have they lived there?" asked Helga. 

"They just moved in a few weeks ago. Didn't you even know that house was up for sale? I mean, they ARE your next-door neighbors." 

"I don't really pay much attention to the world around me." Helga paused. "So that explains it.." Helga said to herself. 

Helga and Phoebe went downstairs to look for Arnold. Arnold had already left. Figures. "Oh, hello Phoebe, I didn't see you come in." 

"Hello, Mrs. Potaki." said Phoebe. Helga ran to the door to see if Arnold or his parents were outside. They had both left. Helga came back inside, sat at the kitchen table and Phoebe joined. "Is something wrong, hunnie?" asked Mrs. Potaki. 

"No.....um...do you know the new neighbors?" 

"Um....not really, but I hear they're very nice. The Dumbrowskis, I think." 

"Arnold Dumbrowski." Helga said to herself, but apparently her mother heard. 

"Yeah! I think that's it! Mr. and Mrs. Arnold Dumbrowski. Yeah. We got some of their mail theother day." 

"Arnold Dumbrowski....Jr.?"  var yvnContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001074geovisit();


	4. Helga's Dream

Untitled Helga's Dream 

Helga was by a river, she didn't know what river, but there was a bunch of spotlights coming from nowhere on her. It was nighttime and it started to rain, but it was a calm drizzle. She was standing on silver pavement. She then spotted Arnold from a distance. He was near a tree that, even though it was dark, it was full of starlight. Then she heard a voice. A voice that sounded so familiar.This voice was so beautiful and singing such a beautiful song. Arnold was looking right at her now, and something had come over Helga and she asked him to dance. He agreed. All of a sudden that feeling came back to her and that voice she heard became her own. She was now in Arnold's arms, singing to him. Now, Helga thought this was all strange, and she began to listen to herself. She had heard this song before, but couldn't make out what it was. Arnold smiled at her, and she smiled back. Helga was getting really nervous now, but she enjoyed it. 

All of a sudden, she saw a shadow in a misty cloud. As soon as it came into the clearing it revealed a tall, brown-haired, braces-wearing older girl. Helga knew in an instant who this girl was. It was none other than Ruth, the girl Arnold's had a crush on for as long as she could remember. Once Arnold spotted Ruth, he left Helga and began to talk and dance with Ruth. Ruth began to laugh and smile, as did Arnold, both without aknowledging Helga. At this point, Helga was still singing, but even though it was the same song, it was still instead of a happy tune it became sad and depressing. She looked back down at the river, and she could no longer see the light that glistened in the river. She looked back over at the tree, where Arnold and Ruth were slowly fading off. She watched them as they, paying no attention to her, danced off into the darkness. 

"Beep! Beep! Hello and good morning from - " Helga turned off her radio. Took her a few seconds to realize what had "happened" was actually a dream. Helga laid in bed for a few minutes to recover. She got up and got dressed. She really didn't know how to react to that dream. So, she just acted like it was any other day, though she felt a little confused. 

"Can you believe it's finally Friday? Boy, the week sure goes by fast." said Phoebe to Helga as they were walking to school. 

"Sure, Phoebe." Helga was too preoccupied with that dream. 

"Helga what's wrong?" Phoebe said. 

"Oh, nothing.......Hey, Phoebe?" 

"Yes, Helga." 

"I was wondering.." Helga stopped to think. " ...do we have a river with a silver road or something somewhere near-by?" 

"No, not that I know of, Helga. Why?" 

"No reason." As they were getting near to PS 118, Olga came over to them, all in her usual perky mood. Olga was ranting on how she had been awarded the "Most successful person in the whole town award." Helga rolled her eyes at her and ignored her. Olga continued. 

"I'm sorry, but we gotta get to school, Olga." Helga told her as she rushed off with Phoebe. 

All day people were talking about Olga and how she's so perfect. This really annoyed Helga, but today more than ever. She overhead some people in town say "Why can't Olga's little sister, what's her name, Hesta, be like Olga?" 

"Guess every families got at least one bad apple." responded one lady. That was it. After school, Helga marched straight down to Brain's office and told him to make sure she's signed up for the karaoke that night. 

"Great!" said Brian. But some how Helga knew he had already signed her up behind her back. 

"So, what song are you planing on singing?" asked Brian. Helga thought hard. It didn't occur to her she had to pick a song. She remembered her dream. 

"On My Own from Les Miserables." responded Helga. 

"Ahhh, yes. That's a beautiful song. If anyone, I'm sure you can handle it." Helga nodded and walked out of the room. As Helga walked home she was starting to question what she did. In fact, she was beginning to regret it. 

var yvnContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001074yvnR='us';yfnEA(0);geovisit();


	5. Helga's Debut

Untitled Helgs'a Debut 

When Helga got home, some how everyone knew what she had done. "Oh, Helga we're so proud of you! I'm so glad you're going through with this." Olga had said. 

"Gee, um..thanx, Olga." Helga wasn't used to having Olga, or anyone in her family being proud of her, so in a way, she kind of enjoyed it. 

"I hope you win." said Olga. Helga gave her a confused look. 

"What?? Win what?? 

"Didn't you know? Because of all the people they got, they decided to make it a singing contest. Kind of like a talent sow, except it's only singing." Olga said as a matter of fact. Helga went up to her room, and once she got there the phone rang. She laid on her bed and picked up the phone. It was Phoebe. 

"So, Helga, are you going tonight?" said Phoebe. Helga began to turn red. She had just realized, not only were her family going to be there, but all her friends from school. Helga put a pillow over her face and gave no responce. 

"Helga?" questioned Phoebe. 

"Yes, Phoebe. I'm going." Helga didn't know what to say. "Oh, yeah, I'm going alright." Helga mumbled to herself. 

"Well, you sound like you're being forced to go." 

"I am." Helga mumbled again. Phoebe gave a strange look. 

"Well, guess I'll see you there. I'll save you a seat." 

"Don't bother Phoebe.....don't bother." 

"Why not? Helga, are you mad at me?" 

"No, Phoeb, it's not that. It's just..." Helga sighed. "You'll see." Helga and Phoebe hung up. Helga prayed that no one else she knew would go. 

It was time to leave for the "talent show". As Helga got there, she pretended to look for Phoebe, but she was obviously really looking her Arnold. She saw Rhonda and Nadine there, but no one else she knew. She was asked to go backstage. She walked to see the list that was posted. She was singing #16. She wondered who was first. She rolled her eyes at herself, because it was obvious it was going to be Helena Polson. She turned around and saw Phoebe. 

"Phoebe...uh...hi....hey! What are you doing backstage?" asked Helga. 

"I wanted to get Helena's autograph. What are YOU doing back here, Helga?" 

"Um....uh...same thing." Helga grinned. There was a pause. Helga sighed. "Alright, guess you're gonna find out soon anyway. I'm here....well, for the same reason Helena's here." 

"Helga, I didn't know you sing." Phoebe said a bit surprised. 

"Ha! Neither did I.....but you have to promise you won't tell anyone, well, until I actually go up there and reveal it to the world." 

"Why are you so ashamed, Helga? Singing's a wonderful talent, which not too many people have." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Ok, I gotta get ready." 

"Ok, Helga." 

"Oh, and remember, Phoebe, NOT A WORD ABOUT THIS!" 

"Forgetting." Phoebe walked back to her seat. 

Helga watched each girl as they sang thinking why she was even there. She checked to see who to watch for so she knew when she was next. It was Lila. Helga looked around, but couldn't find Lila. Helga looked in the bathroom and heard Lila crying in one of the stals. She went in and asked what was wrong. 

"Oh, Helga. I'm ever so shy. I can't go out there. I'm ever so sure they'll laugh at me." 

"And why do you say that?" asked Helga. 

"Well, I'm no Helena Polson. I've never sang in front of anyone before, but my parents made me come here, becuase they heard me singing in my bedroom once, though it wasn't me. In fact, it was this girl I got's tape from Brian, you know that - " 

"Yeah, I know him.." Helga glared than turned back to Lila.."...Um, that girl that you heard? Did she sound something like this?" Helga began to sing a verse of "On My Own." 

"Yes. Oh my gosh, Helga. You're voice it ever so beautiful. You're going to win. I'm ever so sure." 

"Hee, yeah, thanx, Lila. Well, did you try to explain to your parents that it wasn't you?" 

"Yes! But my father thinks I'm just the best at everything, he didn't think to question it." 

"Ha! Sounds like an Olga story." Helga mumbled. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Nothing." Helga said. "Look, if I take your turn and your parents hear me sing, then they'll know it wasn't you. You shouldn't be forced to sing if you don't want to." 

"Gosh, that's ever so nice of you, Helga. I hope it works, but what will we tell the judges. They'll think you're me." 

"So, we'll just tell them you can't sing tonight, because you caught larengidis, and we'll skip over you and on to me. No sweat." 

"Thanx, Helga. You can be just ever so sweet." 

"Yeah, No problem, BUT if word gets out, I'll have to kill you 'til you're dead....I mean, I DO have a reputaion to maintain here." 

"Oh, I understand. Not a word." Lila walked out of the bathroom. Helga walked over to the mirror. 

"Well, Helga, old girl, now it's official. You REALLY hafta do this." 

Helga walked out and heard someone on a mic say, "And now...she's wacky, she's tacky, give a round of applause for Helga Potaki!" Helga ran to the stage. Everyone that knew her came to a dead, surprised silence. Helga walked out on stage and up to the mic. Everyone was so attentive; some confused. Helga took a deep breath and waited for the music. As the music started, Helga closed her eyes, thought about Arnold, opened them and saw him sitting with Gerald. This got Helga really nervous. She thought about her dream and how she and Arnold were together. She watched the whole dream replay in her head as she sang, hoping she'd forget about who was watching her. 

When she was making her big finish she looked around and saw that all of her friends were giving her a look she never got before. They were proud of her. Shocked, but proud. When she finished, her heart was racing, but she had to admit, she enjoyed it. As she was walking backstage, she heard Brian say, "Helena Polson, watch out, cuz we got Helga Potaki." Helga smiled, and for once in a long time, with pride.

var yvnContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001074yvnR='us';yfnEA(0);geovisit();


	6. Arnold

Untitled Helga didn't see anyone right after her performance. She wasn't exactly avoiding everyone, but she just was afraid of what would happen if her friends discovered there was another side of her. Her parents had to leave right after her song, but she knew what THEY thought, but wondered what everone else thought. On her way home, she saw Arnold. 

"Helga! You were terrific! I had no idea you could sing like that!" said Arnold running up you her. 

"Yeah, well, there are lots of thing you don't know about me, Football head! I have talents too, ya know!" Barked Helga. 

"Yeah." responded Arnold with a pause. "Yeah, I was wondering, I was planning on going to that diner that just opened up -" 

"Oh, the Mark Twain one?" 

"Yeah. Well, I was wondering if you'd like to, ya know, go get a bite to eat." 

"You mean with you and me? JUST you and me?" 

"Sure, if you don't mine....think of it as a celebration on your debut." "Um, ok, sure, Arnold. But don't make it a habit, Football head!" Helga and Arnold walked down to the diner. When they got there, everyone from their school that was at the performance was there. Rhonda ran over. 

"Helga, you were great. I had no idea you - " Nadine pushed through. 

"Wow, Helga. Could you teach ME to sing like that?" Gerald came through. 

"Alright, alright, give the girl some room!" Gerald shouted to them. He turned to Helga. "So....got a manager?" Gerald nudged her. Helga looked around. People were coming at her left ad right. She got more compliments within the next 5 min. than she had gotten in her whole life. Arnold tried to get her to a table. People came up to her, asking for autographs, acting like she was a celebrity. People were acting nicer to her than usual. She looked in a mirror to check to see if it was really Helga who looked back. After a while she was wondering if Arnold was acting nice to her because of her performance too. 

"Nah. Arnold's not like that." she thought trying to convince herself. It was a matter of 15 minutes when Arnold realized it was becoming too much for Helga, so he brought her outside trying to make sure no one saw. 

"I'm sorry about that, Helga. I didn't know everyone would be there." said Arnold. Helga eyed him carefully. 

"Why are you doing this?" 

"Doing what?" 

"You know, acting all nice to me and everything." 

"I dunno. I guess I've just seen you in a different light." 

"Just like the rest of them." Helga said to herself. Arnold overheard. 

"No, not like them. They just think you've changed because you're becoming famous and...." Arnold stopped to think. "...Look, when I saw you up there, I dunno, I really did see you differently. Like, I dunno, like there was this part of you that no one's ever seen before. A part that's been hiden inside you for a long time." 

"So, are saying that you're beginning to like me, like me?....um, Becuase that would be gross, Football head! Why would I like you?" 

"Well, Helga, maybe I'm wrong, but if that Helga I saw up there is for real, yeah, then I guess I am starting to like like that part of you." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I guess." 

"So, you're saying if I were to act, I dunno, nicer to you, and making you feel appriciated and wanted, you'd like me, like me?" 

"I guess so, Helga. If you were a bit nicer to people, I'm sure everyone'll start to like you more." Arnold told her. Mr. Simons walked outside toward them. 

"Helga, oh, you were so wonderful. I'm so glad you found your special, unique talent." 

"Um, yeah. Guess it's alright." 

"Well, I spoke to the principal, and he said he would LOVE to have you sing the National Anthem at this year's graduation." Mr. Simon's told Helga. Helga glanced at Arnold. 

"Sure." answered Helga. 

The Next day, Helga didn't know what to do with herself. She was bored. She looked out the window and knew her life was changing and there was nothing she could do about it. As she was looking outside, she heard a crash in her neighbor's house. All of a sudden, a black cat jumped out the window. Helga thought that was just odd. She was determined to find out what was going on in there. She saw someone pass through the window. She couldn't make out who it was. She heard a car. There was someone in the car. The figure moved out of Helga's site. Within about a minute, she heard the car drive off. She had hoped to get a glimpse of who it was, but failed. After about and hour, she came to the conclusion that no one was home, and decided to take a look around. But only outside of the house. But before she knew it, she saw herself stepping through the front down. 

"What kind of person leaves their front door open when they're not home?" Helga thought to herself. 

"Hello.....Hello? I'm your neighbor and..." Helga tried to make some contact with someone to check if they were home. No responce. She walked in farther closing the door. 

She looked around. The house looked very nice. It just goes to show you, don't judge a book by its cover, because even if it looked like a creepy house from the outside, the inside looked friendly. And the furniture looked pretty expensive. She walked into what seemed to be a bedroom. The walls were painted in lavendar. There was a king-sized bed with the most unique bedspread. There was, oddly, a toilet in the middle of the room. "They must've not finished packing and placing things in the right places." Helga thought. 

Helga pondered over the toilet and walked into the kitchen. The counter was turquoise, made of marble. They had about every appliance you could think of. The drawers all had golden handles. She looked around for some kind of pictures or something; something to tell her a little more about these rich, toilet-in-the-middle-of-the-room, possible-Anold's-parents. To her surprise, she did. She walked into this room with pictures everywhere. Only they weren't of Arnold, or anyone that remotely resembled Arnold. She looked at every picture. She couldn't beleive it. She refused to beleive it. Those baby pictures looked a little like Olga. 

"But that would mean......" 

var yvnContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001074yvnR='us';yfnEA(0);geovisit();


	7. The Mystery Unfolds...

The Mystery Unfolds.... 

. 

Sunday Morning, Arnold went downstairs for breakfast. 

"Hey, shortman. What can I getcha? We got eggs, eggs, and - oo! look at that!....more eggs!" said Grandpa. 

"No, thanx. I'm not really hungry." responded Arnold. 

"Aw, What's the matter, Kimba?" asked. Grandma. Arnold sighed. 

"Grandpa? Are you sure the stories you tell me about my parents are true?" 

"Why, oh course theyare, or my name isn't Bob." 

"Your name's Phil, Grandpa." 

"oh..uh, That too." Grandpa said. Arnold sighed again. 

"Well, I've been getting these letters from this lady that lives next to Helga just about everyday for the past week telling me to come visit because she has soemthing important to tell me." 

"Hmm...oo! oo! maybe she works for the C.I.A.! ....She's after us Pookey." Grandpa looked at Grandma, who was looking in her purse ignoring them. "Pookey! What are you doing?" 

"AHA!" Grandma said pulling out a peice of paper. 

"What is it, Grandma?" asked Arnold. 

"Come on, Arnold. Did that woman look somewhat like this?" Grandma turned the paper over revealing a picture of a woman about 18 or so. Brown Hair, Green eyes, thin and pretty, just like the woman he's seen in taht house. Arnold grabbed it. 

"Yes! Exactly like that!...Who is it?!" 

"ah..why that's - hey, i thought we said we weren't going to show thsi to him, pookey?" Grandpa stated. 

"Show me what? Who is that?!" 

"Why that's your sister-in-law." Said Grandma. 

"What? But to have a sister-in-law you have to have a - " 

"- A brother!" Grandpa interrupted proudly. 

"And..." Grandma wips out another picture of a man around only 20 or so. Blonde hair, just like Arnold's, blue eyes, and fairly thin. "..THIS is your brother." 

"What?" Arnold grabs the picture. "..But how? I thought I was an only Child." 

Grandpa gasped. "We never told you that - did we?" Grandpa looked at Grandma. 

"Maybe not directly but..." Arnold stared at the picture wide-eyed. "Well, What happened? Where is he?" 

"Well, uh..." Grandpa looked at Grandma again, wondering what to say. "Ya see, before you were born, more like 9 years before, your parents had a child. His name was Arnie. They were very young and couldn't take care of Arnie, so after about a year they put him up for adoption." 

"It was for the best." Grandma added. 

"Yeah, and after they got things settled, they started to regret what they had done. So, they eventually had you." 

"So you're saying my long, lost, BROTHER is living in that house right now?....But, how come he's never home when I go over there?" Arnold questioned. 

"Maybe because he's a little unsure of himself in meeting you. I mean, you have both never met each other, yet have been related all this time." said Grandpa. 

"Wait - so how long haev you known?" 

"Not very. We just got a letter and pictures from him last week stating he has been searching for relatives for the longest time and had finnaly got up the guts to write to us." Grandma inquired. 

"He made us promise not to tell you. But we couldn't resist." 

"Well, don't YOU want to see him? I mean, he IS your grandson." Arnold asked. 

"Of course we wanna see him!....But I think he first wants to see you, Shortman." 

"Well, okay. I have to go back there tomorrow after school, anyway. Hopefully THEN I'll see him..." 


	8. The Mystery Unfolds...

The Mystery Unfolds.... 

. 

Sunday Morning, Arnold went downstairs for breakfast. 

"Hey, shortman. What can I getcha? We got eggs, eggs, and - oo! look at that!....more eggs!" said Grandpa. 

"No, thanx. I'm not really hungry." responded Arnold. 

"Aw, What's the matter, Kimba?" asked. Grandma. Arnold sighed. 

"Grandpa? Are you sure the stories you tell me about my parents are true?" 

"Why, oh course theyare, or my name isn't Bob." 

"Your name's Phil, Grandpa." 

"oh..uh, That too." Grandpa said. Arnold sighed again. 

"Well, I've been getting these letters from this lady that lives next to Helga just about everyday for the past week telling me to come visit because she has soemthing important to tell me." 

"Hmm...oo! oo! maybe she works for the C.I.A.! ....She's after us Pookey." Grandpa looked at Grandma, who was looking in her purse ignoring them. "Pookey! What are you doing?" 

"AHA!" Grandma said pulling out a peice of paper. 

"What is it, Grandma?" asked Arnold. 

"Come on, Arnold. Did that woman look somewhat like this?" Grandma turned the paper over revealing a picture of a woman about 18 or so. Brown Hair, Green eyes, thin and pretty, just like the woman he's seen in taht house. Arnold grabbed it. 

"Yes! Exactly like that!...Who is it?!" 

"ah..why that's - hey, i thought we said we weren't going to show thsi to him, pookey?" Grandpa stated. 

"Show me what? Who is that?!" 

"Why that's your sister-in-law." Said Grandma. 

"What? But to have a sister-in-law you have to have a - " 

"- A brother!" Grandpa interrupted proudly. 

"And..." Grandma wips out another picture of a man around only 20 or so. Blonde hair, just like Arnold's, blue eyes, and fairly thin. "..THIS is your brother." 

"What?" Arnold grabs the picture. "..But how? I thought I was an only Child." 

Grandpa gasped. "We never told you that - did we?" Grandpa looked at Grandma. 

"Maybe not directly but..." Arnold stared at the picture wide-eyed. "Well, What happened? Where is he?" 

"Well, uh..." Grandpa looked at Grandma again, wondering what to say. "Ya see, before you were born, more like 9 years before, your parents had a child. His name was Arnie. They were very young and couldn't take care of Arnie, so after about a year they put him up for adoption." 

"It was for the best." Grandma added. 

"Yeah, and after they got things settled, they started to regret what they had done. So, they eventually had you." 

"So you're saying my long, lost, BROTHER is living in that house right now?....But, how come he's never home when I go over there?" Arnold questioned. 

"Maybe because he's a little unsure of himself in meeting you. I mean, you have both never met each other, yet have been related all this time." said Grandpa. 

"Wait - so how long haev you known?" 

"Not very. We just got a letter and pictures from him last week stating he has been searching for relatives for the longest time and had finnaly got up the guts to write to us." Grandma inquired. 

"He made us promise not to tell you. But we couldn't resist." 

"Well, don't YOU want to see him? I mean, he IS your grandson." Arnold asked. 

"Of course we wanna see him!....But I think he first wants to see you, Shortman." 

"Well, okay. I have to go back there tomorrow after school, anyway. Hopefully THEN I'll see him..." 


End file.
